Change
Lyrics Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Change, change is on its way I know it's coming Aysia: It's coming! Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Look at the sky; keep your head up, It might get rough, you never give up, So it's coming! It's coming, it's coming Trevor: Fresh up the bed, clean new attitude, Gotta get ahead, something is gonna get, Working hard all week for a cent and the scent And the payments don't even leave a… Tell me how this makes sense. Baby I'm stripping… D'Angelo: Can appreciate a reason that is good for a leaving, They don't understand the vicious. If only I receive this, much I've been given, I'll be…the last MTV… But that ain't the rail, And …associates, playing in this field, So whenever share a meal, Just me in the…embrace the… Trevor: You won't know who you are when this fate begins. It's been a long time coming, And you've never stopped running, Every now and know my….and I'm jumping, Now I'm here training for the… You think is impossible, for me is reality. Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Change, change is on its way I know it's coming Aysia: It's coming! Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Look at the sky; keep your head up, It might get rough, you never give up, So it's coming! It's coming, it's coming Trevor: Hey, it's like I'm hurtin' from this workin' And I'm erkkin' for a change, And I learned that if you working you've been earning good things, Life upon the circus, like the circus full of change, And the game needs change is a circle full of lames I don't why, every day I … D'Angelo: Just to try to get by, can somebody give me crap? Men of integrity, passion of life, They wanna skull you, bring you down, passion of Christ. My son 2 now. like I'm coming back to light, So I'm working on my credit till my cash is right. I'll read bitches scriptures, leave em' stunned Long time coming change gon come Trevor: Can't miss the fam, big sis with the plan I say we make a change, all phonies betta scram And Johnny can't nobody party with us, We're here now, time to polish it up. Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Change, change is on its way I know it's coming Aysia: It's coming! Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Look at the sky; keep your head up, It might get rough, you never give up, So it's coming! It's coming, it's coming Dionne: Change, I want you There has to be some opportunities for me I can't explain what I feel All I know is this dream is part of me Part of me! Part of me! Change is part of me! Part of me! Part of me! Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Change, change is on its way I know it's coming Aysia: It's coming! Aysia and Dionne with Teen Justice: Look at the sky; keep your head up, It might get rough, you never give up, So it's coming! It's coming, it's coming Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs